Paciência
by e-Ifrit
Summary: AU porque eu precisei de DS, MR e JD trabalhando juntos, tá?, Humor tomara que faça alguém rir..., Nonsense total! Então... resumo: Ressaca, apelidinhos inconvenientes, orgulho masculino ferido... isso explode! E tome OOC!


Só um PS: Teve um episódio de Plantão Médico, primeira temporada eu acho, que tinha um paciente que ficava testando a paciência das pessoas e acabava levando porrada... eu peguei o sujeito emprestado. E é AU e está OOC também. .;

Paciência  
by Ifrit

As luzes da sala estavam apagadas. Água gelada, ar condicionado e penumbra, a composição impedia sua cabeça de explodir e espalhar massa cefálica pelas paredes. Beber numa quinta à noite, que idéia absurda... olhou para a mesa e viu as várias pastas, espalhadas no dia anterior. Muito trabalho a fazer. Sentia-se mal. Passos no corredor se traduziram em pontadas agudas na cabeça.

"Por favor, não..."

Scully passou a mão no interruptor e um clarão digno de nave espacial invadiu a sala e parecia derreter seu cérebro a medida em que entrava por seus olhos.

"...acenda a luz..."

Scully entendeu o pedido quando viu Monica com a cabeça abaixada sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto da luz.

"Er... agente Reyes, algo errado?"

"Não... sim... ah, pode diminuir a luz um pouquinho? Só preciso de mais um tempo..."

Scully apagou três das quatro lâmpadas da sala, e Monica levantou o rosto, ainda protegendo os olhos da claridade. Pôde finalmente ver o vulto de Scully e a quantidade de papéis sobre a mesa pareceu aumentar consideravelmente.

"Agente Reyes, não se sente bem? Acho melhor voltar para casa então..."

"Se eu não melhorar em duas horas farei isso, obrigada, Dana."

"Noite boa?" - Scully piscou e pôde perceber que a outra ficou no mínimo embaraçada - "Posso ver que sim... bom, se não vai para casa, temos uma tarefinha..."

"O que temos?" - Doggett entrou na sala com uma animação que fez Monica querer simplesmente evaporar dalí.

"Agente Doggett, bom dia... eu dizia que temos uma tarefinha. Não é um caso, mas há um homem na outra sala que diz precisar de proteção do governo enquanto conclui um trabalho..." - Scully virou-se para Doggett e Monica já suspeitava que os dois estavam determinados a matá-la de dor de cabeça.

"E isso procede?" - Doggett olhou na direção de Monica e viu que ela procurava algo dentro da bolsa, e tinha a pior cara que ele já viu desde que a conheceu.

"Eu diria que sim... ele está desenvolvendo uma pesquisa social para o governo e está aqui por indicação de seus superiores. Ele faz uma espécie de censo, só que é sobre comportamento social humano. Resumindo, ele testa as reações das pessoas e monta estatísticas com os dados resultantes. E é agredido muitas vezes durante o processo."

"Posso imaginar o que ele faz... bom, por aqui só temos papéis para organizar, acho que podemos ajudar." - Doggett acendeu as três lâmpadas restantes e de novo Monica 'viu a luz'.

"Noite boa?" - Doggett sorriu debochado - "Deve estar com a mãe de todas as ressacas agora, não é?"

"Vai se danar..." - Monica conseguiu dizer enquanto colocava um comprimido na boca.

"Nossa, que boca..." - Doggett voltou-se novamente para Scully - "Então, vamos falar com ele?"

"Vamos, ele está esperando. A propósito, eu já disse a ele que estaremos em três para ajudá-lo e já dei seus nomes. Espero que não se importe, mas Skinner me disse para fazer isso, para tranquilizá-lo. Questões políticas, você sabe..."

"É, eu sei. São as minhas favoritas." - Doggett deu de ombros e atendeu o telefone no primeiro toque ao ver Monica fechar os olhos de dor, por causa do som.

"John Doggett... sim, está... sim, eu direi." - Ele desligou o aparelho e voltou-se para Scully - "Skinner quer falar com você e quer que eu leve um relatório, acho que o pesquisador vai ter que esperar, não é?"

"É... Monica, pode ir na frente? Assim poderá conhecer o senhor Smith, nós estaremos lá em minutos..."

Monica levantou-se e foi para a outra sala onde estaria o homem. Scully e Doggett observaram os passos incertos da colega e se entreolharam, sorrindo. Não era todo dia que Monica Reyes aparecia assim tão... acabada. Ela era a única alí que parecia estar sempre bem, sempre saudável e sorridente. No fim do dia poderiam ver o que fazer para ajudar ao menos a curar a ressaca.

Monica entrou na sala e sentou-se em frente ao homem, que exibia um sorriso largo. Pensou em adiantar o serviço e perguntar a ele sobre como eles poderiam ajudar, mas decidiu esperar por Scully, afinal, aquela tarefa havia sido trazida por ela. O sujeito parecia ser simpático, irritantemente simpático na verdade. Ela abaixou a cabeça para tentar evitar o efeito que toda aquela claridade causava à sua cabeça.

"Noite boa?"

Ela decidiu ignorá-lo. Sentia-se tão mal que nem mesmo conseguia ser simpática. Só esperava que ele entendesse o 'recado' e ficasse quieto até Scully e Doggett chegarem.

"É... boa mesmo, hein? Deixa eu adivinhar... bebeu todas ontem! Claro... mas olha, quinta-feira não é o dia ideal para tomar um porre, sabia?"

"Não fale comigo, por favor." - Ela tentou ser educada, apesar da vontade de arrancar a língua do homem.

"E aí está você, toda mal-humorada. Que coisa, tsc..."

Monica começou um exercício de relaxamento, na tentativa de ignorar o sujeito. 'Inspira, expira, para dentro, para fora, imagine uma luz azul...', não dava. O homem estava olhando para ela de um jeito tão irritante que nem ioga o salvaria se ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. E Scully não chegava nunca.

"Interessante você... tem o perfil típico da mulher que 'sobrou'. Trabalham juntos, os três, não é? Puxa... deve ser difícil ficar bem quando se fica 'de fora' desse jeito, hein? E a bebida sempre ajuda a suavizar as coisas, eu te entend..."

Foi tudo muito rápido: Monica deu um murro no homem que o fez cair da cadeira onde estava, e abriu um enorme corte, graças ao anel que ela usava. Ela nem olhou para trás quando saiu da sala, e esbarrou em Scully, que não teve tempo de perguntar o que houve. Scully só conseguiu ver a colega sair quase correndo e rosnando ameaças, palavrões e coisas incoerentes. Ela decidiu que cuidaria disso depois, e entrou na sala. Deparou-se com o homem das pesquisas tentando se levantar do chão, e com um enorme ferimento no olho. Ela o ajudou a se sentar e pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros de um dos armários.

"Sou médica, me deixe ver isso..." - Scully inclinou-se para verificar o tamanho do corte na sobrancelha do homem e ele apertou os olhos por causa da dor. Ela então começou a limpar com um pedaço de algodão.

"Então é médica, hein..."

"..." - Scully mal prestou atenção, só se perguntava como ele tinha conseguido aquilo.

"Sempre ignora seus pacientes, doutora?" - Ele esboçou um sorriso mas ela continuou calada.

"É, parece ser um escritório bastante sortido... duas mulheres e um homem, trabalhando juntos... parece bom. Afinal, quem de vocês duas é a amante?"

Scully finalmente olhou para ele, atônita. Não sabia se tinha entendido o que ele disse corretamente, e a expressão zombeteira no rosto dele só deixava tudo ainda pior. Resolveu aplicar o velho protocolo para pacientes inconvenientes e não respondê-lo.

"Já entendí... é você, não é?" - Ele piscou para Scully e ela parou o que estava fazendo, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso - "Não precisa se preocupar, eu não conto para ninguém, sei como é... protocolo de trabalho, não é?"

Scully respirou profundamente, para não perder a paciência com o homem. Ele já estava passando dos limites e ela já quase conseguia imaginar o porquê de Monica tê-lo deixado daquele jeito. Ela só esperava não perder a calma, só queria terminar o que estava fazendo e correr dalí o quanto antes.

"Ainda calada? Puxa, mas você é fechada, hein? Tem que relaxar mais, se soltar... parece até que é feita de gelo... já posso até adivinhar um apelido seu... 'Ice Queen', acertei?"

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua. Scully apertou tanto o algodão sobre o ferimento que ele gemeu alto por causa da dor, sem contar que ela extraiu um pouco mais de sangue no processo. Ela embebeu outro chumaço de algodão em iodo e passou sobre todo o ferimento, demorando em cada ponto para que ele sentisse arder bastante. Levantou-se em seguida e deixou a sala pisando duro. Passou por Doggett, que voltava da sala de Skinner onde ela o deixou minutos antes.

"Agente Scully, o que foi?"

Ela passou por ele sem olhar para os lados, parecia furiosa. Ele olhou confuso para a sala onde estava o tal pesquisador, e ficou pensando no que poderia ter deixado Scully tão nervosa. Resolveu ir verificar, além do mais, eles tinham que conversar com o homem ainda.

"Senhor Smith, o que houve?" - Doggett viu o ferimento no rosto dele e se aproximou, preocupado - "Por quê está machucado?"

"As mulheres daqui são muito agressivas... mas não foi nada, não se preocupe." - O homem terminou de fazer algumas anotações em um caderninho e voltou-se para Doggett, sorrindo - "Não sei como você consegue controlar aquelas duas, elas devem dar um trabalhão..."

"Controlar as duas? Do que está falando?" - Doggett o encarou, confuso.

"É, controlar. Trabalhar com uma mulher já é tarefa difícil, com todas aquelas oscilações de humor, enfim... mas duas delas deve ser uma verdadeira loucura!" - Smith soltou uma gargalhada.

"Ninguém controla ninguém por aqui, senhor Smith, somos uma equipe. E não penso como você, não sou machista." - Doggett devolveu a provocação.

"É... eu estava pensando que talvez tivesse alguma coisa entre você e uma delas, cara, até cheguei a pensar que tinha algo com as duas, mas agora..."

Doggett olhava atônito para o homem, a ousadia dele era chocante. Definitivamente não queria mais a tal tarefa de que Scully falou. Ele que se danasse com aquele jeito intrometido e inconveniente de ser.

"...agora que eu estou reparando melhor em você... você parece aqueles caras que passam o tempo livre limpando a arma ou lavando o carro. Sem vida, hein? Trabalhando com duas tentações mas 'onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne', não é?"

"Senhor Smith, está passando dos limites!" - Doggett estava perdendo a paciência.

"Ah, eu sabia! Mas tem mais... não pode ser só isso... claro que dá para burlar o protocolo do FBI, claro que dá! Se fosse o caso você estaria com uma delas por baixo dos panos, não é? Mas não está... o que me faz pensar que, ow, não... você é..."

O homem se viu prensado contra a parede, a garganta sendo apertada impiedosamente pelas mãos de Doggett. Ele tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu, tamanha era a raiva do agente. Só conseguiu respirar no momento seguinte porque um outro homem entrou na sala e segurou o agente enfurecido.

"Agente Doggett!!! Pare com isso!!! Pare!!!" - Skinner segurava Doggett pelos dois braços. Doggett parou de se debater e Skinner o soltou. Ele respirou fundo e, com um último olhar para o diretor assistente, saiu da sala sem dizer palavra. Skinner suspirou resignado e ajudou Smith a se levantar. Alguns minutos depois um urro de dor e um grito pôde ser ouvido no corredor:

"Awww!!! Uff..."

"Vai pro inferno, seu infeliz desgraçado!!!"

"Ack!!!"

"O que será que foi feito do senhor Smith..." - Scully bebeu um gole do capuccinno.

"Ouví dizerem que ele foi parar no hospital, e que o diretor Skinner parecia bastante desalinhado quando saiu da sala..." - Doggett respondeu com um sorriso de vingança.

"Skinner bateu nele? Nossa, o que será que Smith disse, hein?" - Scully sorriu divertida.

"Não faço idéia..." - Doggett respondeu e voltou-se para Monica, que estava calada até o momento -

"Nossa, sua mão está horrível... o que houve?"

"Foi ela que bateu no homem. Eu posso dizer que o olho dele ficou pior..." - Scully pegou a mão machucada de Monica e examinou, não encontrando nenhum sinal de fratura.

"Monica, você??? Nossa, o que ele te fez?" - Doggett perguntou, preocupado.

"Falou comigo." - Monica bebeu um enorme gole de café.

"E o que ele te disse para você abrir a sobrancelha dele daquele jeito, hein?"

"Me chamou de mal amada."

Doggett e Scully não puderam evitar as gargalhadas, não pelo que foi dito, mas pelo modo como foi dito. Monica tapou os ouvidos para tentar abafar o som das risadas e os dois pararam de rir tão alto, em respeito à dor da colega.

"Puxa... uma dor de cabeça pode mudar personalidades..." - Scully comentou, ainda rindo - "E você, John, por que tentou esganar o sujeito?"

"Ele é insuportável, pelo amor de Deus!"

"É, ele é sim... mas o que ele te disse, vamos, conte..."

A essa altura até Monica já estava curiosa para saber o que tinha tirado Doggett do sério, tinha que ser algo muito perturbador mesmo. Doggett abaixou a cabeça sobre o copo de cerveja e as duas puderam ver as pontas das orelhas dele ficarem vermelhas.

"Ele me chamou de gay."

"Só isso?" - Monica comentou, espantada.

"Como 'só isso'? Ora, se alguém te chamasse de..."

"Ah, John, não foi tão ruim assim para você tentar enforcar o homem, não é..." - Scully interveio, sorrindo.

"Ah é? Então me diz o que ele te disse? Eu ví que você saiu da sala espumando de ódio." - Doggett devolveu.

"O que ele me disse... bom... ele fez insinuações e..." - Monica olhava para ela interessada e Doggett segurou o riso como pôde - "e me deu um apelido que eu odiei, foi isso."

"Que apelido?" - Doggett perguntou, já rindo.

"Não interessa." - Scully retrucou.

E os três passaram mais algumas horas discutindo e rindo, Monica e Doggett tentando fazer Scully revelar o tal apelido e ela se esquivando, e toda a tensão da semana se esvaindo como sempre acontece nas happy hours de sexta-feira.

FIM


End file.
